Me Am Bizarro
by MAC A10N50
Summary: After accidentally getting caught in an explosion Superman's doppelganger, Bizarro, finds himself in the world of My Hero Academia. P.S. This is just a short.


X

A/N: I do not own neither My Hero Academia or DC Characters/Comics, and do hope you enjoy this short

* * *

Metropolis, Lex Headquarters

Deep within Lex Luthor's privet company building, the arch enemy of Superman has captured the red caped superhero, handcuffed in kryptonite Superman was chained to in place with a giant machine pointing directly at him. Locking onto his main target Lex punched in the numbers onto the cannon, "Take a long good look Superman because you should recognize what this machine is," Luthor told him, "Yes I do, it's Toyman's time machine," Superman answered.

He remembered it well when the Toyman attacked Metropolis only for him to be sent to an apocalyptic future, but now it was in Luthor's hands and he planned to do exactly that, he believed he had finally rid the world of an alien playing god. The machine started coming to life, lights going up as the gun charged up, and the barrel of the machine had flashes of red electricity surged all over, "You'll never get away with this Luthor!" Superman shouted in anger. The villainous philanthropist laughed, "Oh yeah, who's gonna stop me?" he dared asked with a phrase he will soon regret asking out loud because with a loud crash a rushing wave of sunlight blinded the two rivals.

Standing in the giant whole in the wall stood a tall figure with his cape flapping in the wind, while Luthor grinded his teeth the mere inconvenience of an uninvited guest Superman looked on dumbfounded as the person who came bursting through the wall was Bizarro. Of all people in the world to save Superman was no other than his uncanny lookalike, "Me am Bizarro, am save worstest enemy, Superman," the misshapen man awkwardly said, "Aw, it's this idiot," Luthor jeered placing his palm to his face.

Bizarro quickly flies to Superman's side ripping the kryptonite handcuffs off of Superman's wrists, Luthor readied the machine-just a moment more until firing- Superman looks over Bizarro's shoulder and saw the machine just seconds away from firing, "Bizarro! look out!" Superman cried out trying to warn his doppelganger from the immediate threat. Bizarro turns around to Luthor ready to fire, but instead of getting out of the way Bizarro did the craziest thing Superman has seen yet, Bizarro flies towards the machine in an attempt to stop it, Luthor fires, but Bizarro fires his ice-vision towards the beam. The two red and blue beams collided mixing with one another, until the beams collected together growing into a bright ball of volatile energy.

Luthor looks on in shock believing that this wasn't going to end well so he flees, the machine was over loading, sparks fly out from every crack in the machine, dials spin out of control, the machine was soon catching fire. Rays shot out from the ball, one even went out of the hole Bizarro came through going god knows where, til finally the ball of energy bursts. The blast catches both Bizarro and the machine, and when the blast died down Superman saw that Bizarro has vanished.

X

?

Falling through a mysterious tunnel Bizarro haven't a clue what was going on around him as he tried to save Superman, spinning out of control, "Me feel good," Bizarro said in his usual backwards manor. Bizarror continues his decent down the strange portal that seems to go on forever as Bizarro lost track of time, what could've been a second could be hours if not days. But then a blinding light shot up towards the portal, Bizarro came closer to the what he can assume is the over end of the portal, til finally he disappears to the other end.

X

Musutafu City

A portal opened up in skies over Musutafu City and Bizarro fell right out of it, Bizarro stopped himself from falling, he looked around to see that he was somewhere he had no familiarity with, he couldn't find the Daily Planet or Lex Corporation anywhere, "Where me am I?" Bizarro asked himself as he scratched his head. He turned back to fly back into the portal, but his only ticket out shrank and disappears, and then a jumbo jet came right for him, "Uh-oh," was all that Bizarro could get out before he was struck by the soaring plane. With his face pressed up against the windshield Bizarro saw the pilots sitting inside the cockpit with a look of astonishment on their faces, "Bye-bye," he greeted before leaping off the windshield.

Bizarro looked on seeing that he couldn't read any of the billboards on top of the buildings, not like he could read to begin with, so he swooped in closer to have a better look to what's going on. Down in the streets Bizarro saw the people going on about their day, "Me confused," Bizarro said scratching his head with one finger, he flew down lower just hovering over the street. Bizarro didn't know what was going on when he saw all sorts of strange people, that issue disappeared to the back of his mind when he saw a cat which is actually a man, but he doesn't know that.

Bizarro zips over to the cat-man picking him up off the ground and started petting him on the head, "Hey! let me go!" the man cried out as he tried to escape Bizarro's grasps, "Fluffy kitty, bad fluffy kitty," he said every time he stroke the man's head. No one did anything fearing that Bizarro might do something very irrational, but luck has it for the cat-man as an ice-cream truck came passing by taking Bizarro's attention away from the man. Bizarro heard the familiar song playing in the air and looks on with joy, "Booray! ice cream," he cheered chasing after the truck finally dropping the man from his grasps.

Inside the truck the ice-cream man was just whistling a tune minding his own business, he took a look at the side-view mirror checking if his uniform was nice and neat until he noticed that someone was following him. Taking a look behind him, he saw that a caped man was flying after him, "Me want ice-cream," Bizarro said aloud and when he caught up to the truck grabs hold of the back lifting it off the ground. The ice-cream man holds onto the wheel as the truck was being tossed around like a toy car by Bizarro, the truck was then dropped back down on the road with all its tires bursting like balloons, its headlights popping out of place, and windshield cracking. Bizarro rips the back doors open to the back, entering to enjoy the truck's delicious frozen treats.

The ice-cream man didn't want to spend another second with the strange man that destroyed his truck, so he rips off his seatbelt, jumps through the door, and ran away in fear as Bizarro devoured all the treats the ice-cream truck had to offer.

After awhile Bizarro has stepped out of the truck with a popsicle in hand licking the sweet fruity flavors, "Mmmm... me hate ice-cream," Bizarro commented loving every taste before bitting the whole thing off, "Time to go. Down, down and away," he said out loud as he leapt into the air. As Bizarro flew through the air he heard a cry down below, "Give me back my money!" shouted a man, Bizarro looks down seeing a man getting frustrated with a broken ATM machine. Bizarro then swoops down thinking that the man was getting robbed by the out order ATM, "Stupid machine! I worked hard for that paycheck," the man said in anger, "Don't worry, me Bizarro will beat up thief," Bizarro told the man.

The man looked at Bizarro with confusion, "What thief?" he asked looking around, but instead of an answer Bizarro charges towards the ATM with a raised fist, the man jumps out of the way just when Bizarro's fist collided with the screen. Bizarro punched and pummeled the machine into tiny pieces until cash flew out of the ATM, "There go," Bizarro pointed thinking that "thief" gave up the man's cash. However the man didn't take the money he looked onto Bizarro with fear as he laid on the pavement, "Take it, just don't hurt me," pleaded the man before running off. When Bizarro saw the man run away he had a mix feeling of sadness and confusion, "Why people run away from Bizarro?" he sadly asked.

As he was about to take off a voice called out to him, "STOP RIGHT THERE!" said someone, Bizarro turns to a man with a tall muscular frame, and block-ish head, but also had a sidekick with him who was a girl with short purple hair and a black leather jacket. "You'd think you can get away something so petty?" the Jiro jeered, Death Arms approached Bizarro grabbing him by the shoulder, "You're going to jail criminal," Death Arms told him, but Bizarro smacks his hand away, "Me no criminal, me am Bizarro, and me no think this smart," Bizarro said before tackling Death Arms. Both crashed through a wall with Death Arms being thrown out in the next second, Jiro ran to Death Arms' side as he laid on the ground, she pressed onto her coms, "Hello, we need help with a villain, I have a hero down," Jiro reported.

"We hear you, hang tight," said the person on the other end of the line, "Hurry, the villain is a male, grey-ish skin, and black hair, he's wearing a blue suit with a red cape," Jiro described Bizarro's appearance. As she finished Bizarro stepped out of the wall. Death Arms pulls himself back up bringing his fists up like a boxer's, "Bizarro fight mean man," Bizarro stated. Bizarro charges with his fist raised, Death Arms ducks Bizarro's fist, and with his left arm upper-cuts Bizarro right under his chin then throwing a right hook, Death Arms tries to capitalize, but Bizarro catches his giant fist. Death Arms tries to force himself through however Bizarro proves to him that he is stronger, Bizarro slams his fist square into Death Arms' face.

Then the caped man unleashes a fury of blows with speed that took Death Arms by surprise as Bizarro laid in blow after blow, Bizarro then grabs Death Arms by his uniform pulling him high up into the air before throwing him back down to the street. The concrete ground shatters upon impact, "Ugh... ! this ain't good," Death Arms loosely said feeling daze, bit before he can do anything else Bizarro shot his ice vision towards him. Ice starts to form around Death Arms' legs then starts growing thicker and higher until the ice consumed him completely like a caveman.

"Me tired of mean man, me leave. Down, down and away," Bizarro said as he took off flying, "Who the heck was that guy?" Jiro asked herself.

X

Later

After a while Bizarro couldn't find his way to Metropolis so he lands down to the street, "Me so lost, need direction," Bizarro said, he looked around, Bizarro does see another living soul the streets in these parts of town. The area around him were utterly dead silent, Bizarro wanders the street looking for someone, but it wasn't long until a teenage girl walk out of a small grocery store. She was kinda short compared to Bizarro, her hair was brown, short, and bobbed, "Alright, that's everything I need now to go-," Ochaco stopped mid-sentence when a misshapen man stood over her.

"Hello, me am Bizarro, Bizarro lost," Bizarro told her, "Ummm... ?" Ochaco trailed off confused with Bizarro's childish demeanor, "Are you supposed to be a hero?" Ochaco asked, "Me Bizarro am hero, am be like Superman," Bizarro answered standing tall and sticking his chest outward. Ochaco tilted her head to the side never hearing such a hero like him before, "You said you're lost?" Ochaco reminded and Bizarro nodded, "Uh huh, uh huh," he responded, "Me not know where am," he added.

"Well you're in Musutafu City," Ochaco provided, "Oooh... me still no understand," Bizarro admitted scratching his head, "Well where are you from?" Ochaco asked, "Me from Metropolis," Bizarro answered. That answer didn't help Ochaco one bit, she had never of such a place, when she tried to tell him that something caught Bizarro's attention, "Someone help my kitty is stuck up in a tree," a little girl cried out. In a instant Bizarro flew down the street to the girl, "No worry, me Bizarro save kitty," Bizarro stated. At first Ochaco thought Bizarro would just simply fly up to grab the stranded cat, but no, Bizarro grabs the base of the tree, rips its roots out from the ground, and starts trying to shake the cat out of the tree.

Ochaco let go of her grocery bags gasping at the reckless sight of Bizarro as he waved the tree over the little girl trying to catch her cat, "No!no!no!no!no!" she exclaimed rapidly, she ran towards them hoping to defuse what was going on. Taping onto herself to levitate in the air, Ochaco flew right into the branches of the tree catching the cat in her arms, when she made out she taps onto herself again to drop back down to the ground. With the cat safe in her arms Ochaco gave the cat back to its owner, "Thank you," she said before running off.

Ochaco gives out a puff of air in relief then turns to Bizarro with a frown on her face, "Put that down this instant," she ordered, Bizarro did what she said without question, and tosses the tree to the side, "You could've hurt someone like that, swing that tree around," Ochaco scolded. Instead of acting in anger Bizarro got sad, "Aaaaaw... Bizarro can't do nothing right," Bizarro said almost about to cry, "Oh, no, no please don't cry, I'm not mad at you, it's just you have be more careful and... " Ochaco trails off to thought feeling that she was forgetting something. She looks back to where she was last standing seeing that her grocery bags were gone, looking up she saw that she accidentally used her quirk on the bags.

Ochaco sees that all of her groceries floating up higher and higher like a child who let go of their balloon, "No! my groceries," Ochaco exclaimed , Bizarro looked on to the floating bags thinking that maybe he can do this small did. "Bizarro get it," he proclaimed, Bizarro jumps up into the air flying right next to the still levitating bags, he rose his fist planning to punch it back down, "NO! DON'T PUNCH IT!" Ochaco stopped him, "Just grab it and bring it down to me," she instructed. Bizarro brought down his fist instead grabs hold of the bags, he comes back down where Ochaco was standing handing her the bags, "There, see that how you do it," Ochaco gladly said which in turned made Bizarro happy

Bizarro started jumping up and down giggling happily, "Bizarro did good?" he asked, "Yes, Bizarro did good," Ochaco answered back in Bizarro's way of speech. With that answer Bizarro felt he did a good deed right this time, "Bizarro do good, Bizarro do good, little girl Bizarro's worst enemy now," Bizarro said so happily, "That's wonder- wait, what?" Ochaco stopped herself, "Why are we enemies?" Ochaco asked confusingly thinking she might have done something to offend him. But Bizarro did answer that question instead he respond with a bear hug, "Bizarro now go save the day. Down, down, and away," Bizarro said as he took off, "Wait, shouldn't it be. Up, up, and away?" Ochaco questioned herself seeing the strange man disappear into he horizon.

X

The Next Day

Opening the door to her homeroom class Ochaco was greeted with the sight of all her beloved friends, taking her seat Mina spoke to her, "Hey Ochaco, how was your weekend?" the pink teen asked, "Oh it went very well," Ochaco simply said. She wasn't really planning on telling her friends about the strange man she met yesterday thinking that it wasn't much of a big deal. Soon the bell rang and Mr. Aizawa came walking into class, "Alright class today we're all taking a trip to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or U.S.J. for short," he addressed.

The students got really excited hearing that they'll be training in a simulation, "We'll be learning to adapt to various environments and scenarios to be better prepare you in the field, so grab your uniforms, and let's go," he finished. The walls popped out narrow compartments that contains all of the class' uniforms, while collecting her hero costume Ochaco noticed that Jiro looked a little upset, "Hey, Jiro what's wrong?" Ochaco asked. Pushing the hidden compartment back into place Jiro tucked the case under her arm, "Aww, it's nothing Ochaco," Jiro shrugged off, "Are you sure?" Ochaco tried again.

Jiro puffed out a breath of air then turns to Ochaco, "Alright, yesterday when I was doing my internship with Death Arms there was this villain that was destroying an ATM machine," Jiro told which in turn shocked Ochaco. "A villain? what did you and Death Arms do?" Ochaco asked further, "I couldn't do anything, Death Arms tried arresting him, but the villain shot ice beams from his eyes, and turned Death Arms into an ice-cube," Jiro said. All of this news made Ochaco gasps, "What?" who was this villain?" she asked so curiously, "he said his name was... Bizarro? Jiro recalled, and Ochaco's face went pale. In her mind she was denying it, believing that maybe it was another man with the same name, "He wore a blue suit, red boots and cape," Jiro described, and Ochaco thought it was a coincidence, "He had black hair, and his skin looks like it was made of chalk," Jiro added.

Alright Ochaco can't deny it anymore the Bizarro she met yesterday is the same Bizarro Jiro ran into, but the man didn't seem that dangerous, at most Bizarro didn't know what he was doing, "All I can say is that I hope they find and put that manic in prison," Jiro thought out loud. Ochaco giggled a bit nervously conflicted if she should tell her or not, but never the less the class left to the U.S.J.

X

Meanwhile

Somewhere dark and secret an army of crooks, thugs, lowlife, and killers have been assemble to help initiate a plan to get rid of All Might once and for all, "Is everything in order?" Tomura asked looking over their progress, "Everyone is ready when you are, how is your... pet?" Kurogiri said. Tomura looked behind himself seeing the creation destined to kill the symbol of peace, "He's ready, but if all fails, there's always our new friend," Tomura answered and then bright eyes that could be seen in the shadows burning like they were on fire.

X

U.S.J.

"Alright we're here," Mr. Aizawa stated, as they got off the bus everyone stood in front of the entrance of giant facility with a domed glass ceiling, "Whoa, it looks so cool," Kirishima said in excitement. Everyone marveled at the building that will help become heroes, "Greetings everyone," said someone approaching the students, as said person got closer Izuku gasps in excitement seeing that it was the hero, Thirteen, "Oh my gosh it's Thirteen-," "YOU BETTER NOT NERD OUT, DEKU!" Bakugo threaten.

"Hello class I'm Thirteen, I run this here facility to help you have a better understanding on what to except out in the field, so let's get started," Thirteen finished explaining. Everyone entered into the facility and where all impressed to see the immense scale of the facility, "This place is huge," Toru said, "Well everyone if you just follow me and I could show you all the various conditions the facility has to offer," Thirteen offered. They all did what Thirteen did and let the hero give them a tour around the facility, "So dose anyone have any questions about the facility?" Thirteen asked. There were hands raised, but Mr. Aizawa interrupted, "No questions, let's just get these simulations started," Mr. Aizawa suggested instead, "Well okay if you rather, then let's start class," Thirteen agreed.

But as they were about to start a dark mist appeared down in center of the facility, there for a brief moment the mist took the shape of a man with bright yellow eyes until villains started stepping out of the mist. One-by-one villains big and small pour out of the portal, "Wait are those villains?" Denki asked shockingly, "Thirteen protect the students," Mr. Aizawa ordered. Mr. Aizawa stepped forth slipping on his goggles, "Raise the alarm, I'll take care these scum bags," Mr. Aizawa then bolted forward leaping high into the air and landing right in the middle of the horde of villains.

He lands directly on top of one thug then starts tearing through the crowd, the students watch in amazement as their teacher fought an army of villains by himself, "C'mon kids we can't stay here," Thirteen addressed the students. They all followed the pro hero away from the danger, Thirteen tried setting off the alarm, but the system wasn't responding, "This isn't good the system is down," Thirteen said aloud which in turn made the students uneasy, "What!? does that mean?" Mineta asked all frighten.

"It means we're cut off from help, there's no way to- wait don't one of you have some speed quirk?" Thirteen remembered, at that moment Tenya stepped up, "Yes, that'll be me Thirteen," Tenya said, "Listen closely because it's very simply what I need you to do, you have run all the way back to school, and tell everyone that the U.S.J. is under attack, got it?" Thirteen instructed. Tenya gives a quick salute and in the next second a dust cloud took his place as he zipped out of the facility, "Come back soon Tenya," Izuku said, but then another dark mist appeared surrounding the whole group.

X

Somewhere Else

At a playground all by himself Bizarro was having fun playing in the sandbox trying to build a sand castle, "Hehehehe... this fun," he joyously said as he molded a tower until with his super hearing Bizarro heard an explosion. Bizarro jumps to his feet and then shot up straight into the air, Bizarro pin points where the sound came from and with his sight spotted smoke coming from the U.S.J. building, "Uh-oh, this be a job for Bizarro," he stated and flew straight to the U.S.J. building.

X

U.S.J.

Back inside the facility things were not looking pretty for our young heroes in training as they where separated when Thirteen was defeated, now all the students were in various simulation areas trying to stay alive. Meanwhile Ochaco, Mina, and Yuga were trying to look for a safe place to hide as they carried a wounded Thirteen, "What are gonna do?" Ochaco asked, for now everything was quiet, but they fear that they might be discovered sooner or later. But as they made their way the wall in front of them busted into pieces, when the dust settled their stomachs sank when they saw that giant hulking villain stood before them, "Well, well, well looky what we have here," said the villain.

The students stepped back that is until another villain appeared while this one fat rather than muscular, "Nowhere to run kids," he taunted, "we're trapped," Mina exclaimed as the two villains closed in on them. There were boxed in and with a wounded Thirteen over their shoulders the three students were thought it was the end of the line, that is until- *BOOM!*

From the ceiling the students and villains looked up to where the sound came from and to their surprise in came flying a red caped man crashing through the ceiling, "Bizarro here~ to save~ the day~," he sang. He immediately spots Ochaco and the others surrounded by big thugs and comes thundering down to the muscular thug, the thug prepares to swat Bizarro away, but with his ice vision Bizarro turned the thug into an ice-cube. With the first thug turned into a frozen statue Bizarro charges at the block of ice with his fist raised, he struck the frozen thug with a powerful blow blowing the ice to pieces sending the thug flying.

The students ducked out of the way and the thug crashed right into the fat one, the second thug tries to get back up, but sees Bizarro standing right in front of him, and then was knocked out cold with one punch. Bizarro then grabs a lamp post ripping it out of the ground using it to tie the two together, "Done," Bizarro simply said dusting his hands off, "Bizarro?" Ochaco said surprised to see the misshapen man again. Bizarro turned to face and he happy to see her, "Booray, it's Bizarro's worst enemy," Bizarro cheered, "Ochaco, you know this guy?" Mina asked a bit puzzled.

"Well no not really, I ran into him yesterday," Ochaco explained, "but why did he call you his enemy?" Yuga asked, "I don't know, he's really weird," Ochaco added, but now seeing a super powered adult Ochaco thought he could help, "Uh, Bizarro come here please," she asked. Bizarro got closer listening to what Ochaco had to say, "First, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Ochaco," she introduced, "O... chaco?" Bizarro repeated. "Yes, and these are my friends Mina and Yuga," she then introduced the others, "They friends? dose Ocaco hate friends?" Bizarro asked. That question threw Ochaco off, "What? I don't hate them, I like them," Ochaco said not knowing what she was doing, "O.K. Bizarro destroy Ochaco friends," Bizarro said.

"WHAT!?" the students exclaimed, and Bizarro marched towards them with an angry expression, "No! we're her friends!" Mina shouted, but Bizarro responded with a growl and punching his fist into his palm. Ochaco didn't know what was going on, not knowing why Bizarro is going to destroy his friends, but then it hit her, Bizarro was happy when he called her an enemy hugging her, but became angry when she called Mina and Yuga her friends. Now she understood, "No Bizarro, Mina and Yuga are not my friends they're my enemy, my worst enemy," Ochaco restated, "Ochaco!? what are you saying?" Yuga asked, but Ochaco rose a finger to her mouth to single them to be quiet.

Bizarro halted, "They enemy?" he asked again, "Yes, and I hate them very much," Ochaco finished, and Bizarro hugged the two other students which made them very confused, and Ochaco pulled them to the side to speak in private, "I get it now," Ochaco started, "get what?" Mina asked, "almost everything he says is the opposite of what he means," Ochaco said.

"Like when I said you were my friends he thought I meant you're my enemy," Ochaco explained, "so when he called you his worst enemy he meant you're his best friend?" Mina started get it, "yes, and he could help us save all our friends," Ochaco said. Ochaco turns back to Bizarro pulling out her phone, "Bizarro we need your help," she shows him all the pictures of everyone, "All of these people are my- uh, enemies, can you save them from the villains, please?" Ochaco requested. There was a moment of silence as Bizarro study the pictures of everyone, "Me Bizarro will save kids. Down, down, and away," then Bizarro took off into the air.

High up Bizarro scanned the area to find Ochaco's friends, he soon notice activity at the at mountain zone seeing bright lights shooting up, see he flys over to investigate.

"Stay where you are," said a villain clenching his fingers around Denki's head, "No quirks allowed or I'll kill your friend," he warned, so Momo and Jiro put their hands up where the villain could see them, "Alright man you won," Jiro said as she tried to sneak her ear-jax to her boot. But the villain wasn't stupid obviously seeing what Jiro was trying to do, "I don't think so, I'm not blind to what you're doing, so-," *BAM!* before the villain could finish Bizarro landed right on top of him freeing Denki from his grasp, "Goodbye," he greeted. Even when Denki was free Jiro got defensive, "You!" Jiro sneered, "Who are you?" Momo asked, "Me am Bizarro and am here to save the day," Bizarro said, "Like hell," Jiro detested.

"Jiro what do you know about this man?" Momo asked, "He's a vigilante I ran into during my internship with Death Arms," Jiro explained, "What's a vigilante doing here?" Momo asked, "Me here to save Ochaco's enemies," Bizarro explained, "Ochaco's enemies? what are you talking about?" Jiro demanded finding Bizarro gibberish to be annoying. But then Bizarro grabs hold of all three of them, flying the trio across the air, "Hey let us go!" Jiro demanded, "No! don't let us go!" Denki exclaimed seeing that they're way too high.

After a while Bizarro returned to Ochaco setting Momo, Jiro, and Denki down, "guys, you're alright," Ochaco cheered, "Ochaco, you knew about the vigilante and you didn't even tell me?" Jiro said, "I'm sorry Jiro, but Bizarro's not that bad, he's actually here to help us," Ochaco told her, "Help? he destroyed an ATM machine and beaten up Death Arms," Jiro backfired. "Even if he didn't, this Bizarro person still saved Denki," Momo stepped in, "And us," Mina added. Jiro glanced to everyone not believing what she's hearing, "You can't be serious?" she demanded, "We need all the help we can get Jiro and who knows how long until Tenya arrives with help," Momo explained.

"Fine, but I still don't like this guy," Jiro said, but hearing her words made Bizarro happy, picking off the ground to give her a big hug, "Bizarro don't like you too," he said back before setting back and taking off. Confused Ochaco explained to her how Bizarro talks.

X

Elsewhere

Inside the mock building Kirishima and Bakugo were both fending off a squad of villains trying to kill, Kirishima karate chopping one, and Bakugo blasting the other, "I can do this all day, how about you Bakugo?" Kirishima asked, "These guys are just push overs to me," Bakugo replied. But when they thought they've taken care of the whole group, another squad of villains moved in on them, "Aw crap, there's so many of them," Kirishima pointed, "Give up runts and maybe we go easy on you," said one villain which angered Bakugo, "SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" Bakugo roared.

Villains approached the two teens, but out of the blue a stream of light flooded the room the source happened to be a wall that was just made, "Not so fast," Bizarro said catching everyone's attention, "Who in hell this guy?" a villain question, "Looks like a hero, so let's rough him up," said another. A villain armed with a thick steel bar charged at Bizarro swinging it across his face only for it to bend completely when making contact with his face, Bizarro became angry and so punched the villain out of the building, after seeing their friend sent flying they all rushed Bizarro in retaliation. However even with their combine effort they were no match for Bizarro as he just swatted them all away like flies, "Whoa, who are you?" Kirishima asked quite impressed with Bizarro's strength. Bizarro turns to the red head placing both fist on his waist and stuck his chest out, "Me Bizarro, me here to save the day," he stated proudly and then lifted off to fight some more.

On the ground the villains started to take notice of certain figure floating above them, "Who the heck is that guy?" one villain demanded pointing to the man in question, "I don't know, but he's heading our way," another observed. Bizarro came swooping down at fast speed cratering himself into the ground, the impact was so great Bizarro shook the whole building throwing the villains around him off their feet. With his quick speed Bizarro knocked one villain after the other, one larger villain tried to strike Bizarro, but he catches his arm, he then yanks him into the air, he let go of the villain leaving him in mid air almost as if he was floating, and then Bizarro sucker punched him across the facility.

X

Landslide Zone

On the high ground Shoto was handling his own as he faced off a squad of villains all be himself with little effort Shoto froze the the villains where they stood, but was unaware when another was about to sneak up on him from behind. As the villain was about land the killing blow he was hit by the same villain Bizarro struck sending them both flying. Shoto looked to what had happen to the villain that was about to kill him, he turned to where the second had came from seeing that there was a man in blue suit and a red cape flying around beating up the villains.

But the more he observed the more he saw Bizarro unleash his powers, he saw he was incredibly strong, fast, but what really surprised him was his ability to shoot ice from his eyes, and blow out a scorching hot breath, "Now that's very interesting," he commented.

X

Flood Zone

Just barely making out when the villains attacked the boat Izuku, Mineta, and Tsuyu all saw the stranger fighting the villains, "Who's that guy?" Mineta asked, "I don't know I never seen a hero like him before," Izuku responded, "Whoever he is he's really giving it to those villains," Tsuyu added. But as they were busy observing Bizarro they heard a loud smashing sound, they all looked to see that their teacher, Mr. Aizawa, was beaten to a bloody pulp.

A giant humanoid figure stood over the defeated hero gripping his head, "It looks like it's the end of the line for you Eraser Head," Tomura said to him, "Nomu, finish it," he ordered. Nomu rose his other fist to smash Mr. Aizawa's head into a bloody paste, however luck was on the good-guys' side as All Might has arrived, he slid right in slamming his fist right into Nomu's face. Nomu was sent crashing onto the side of a cliff side as everyone looked on in surprise All Might turned to him, "No need to fear because I'm here," All Might said and hope build up with the students, "It's All Might, we're saved," Mineta cheered.

"That's not all," shout a familiar voice the three looked up to the entrance and they all saw the school faculty with Tenya standing up front, "Don't worry everyone, the whole school faculty is here," Tenya said aloud, soon all of the faculty leaps into action. Izuku, Mineta, and Tsuyu climbed out of the flood zone running to Mr. Aziawa's side, "Take him away from here Midoriya, I'll handle this," All Might told him Izuku did not argue seeing how badly beaten he is, he grabs hold of one arm and Tsuyu grabs the other. When they were gone All Might undo his tie, "Alright, it's just you and me now," All Might pointed out.

Nomu pulls himself out of the cliff side then roars at All Might before charging for him as Tomura stood on the sidelines to watch, Nomu threw down a punch, but All Might stepped to the side dodging the blow, and giving Nomu a punch to the face. Nomu staggers back, but shocking All Might seeing that Nomu has successfully absorbed the attack, "Careful All Might, Nomu's quirk grants him with shock absorption, he can absorb all of your attacks," Tomura explained. Nomu strikes back at All Might right in his chest, right before the punch could land All Might placed both hands right in the way of Nomu's fist in a attempt to block it.

All Might is sent sliding back his shoes skidding across the ground, he drops down to one knee feeling the power of the attack to be painful, Nomu leaps forward with his fist raised, All Might jumps out of the way as sizable blast was made. Debris scattered around making All Might rise his arm to shield his face, he then delivered another blow to Nomu's face, but his absorption was too good at its job to make All Might's attacks effective. "It's hopeless All Might Nomu will just absorb all of your attacks, you won't be able to harm him," Tomura told his adversary.

All Might was in trouble, but as he evaded Nomu's attack he realized something, so he stopped dodging, and charged head on unleashing a fury of punches, "Weren't you listen? one of his quirks was absorption," Tomura reminded, "Yeah, what about it?" All Might regarded which surprised Tomura. The two titans hurled their punches with such speed that they can barely be seen, "You said it's absorption not nullification, that means there's a limit to what you can take," All Might said as he fought on. "Each punch I deliver is 100% of my power, then that means I just have to go further beyond," All Might said, and struck Nomu hard enough to send him flying. All Might follows meeting Nomu before he can hit the ground, but before he lands the final blow All Might spoke, "Now for a lesson, you may have heard these words before, but I'll teach you what they really mean," All Might started.

"Go beyond. Plus. ULTRA!" All Might roared punching Nomu right in his stomach, right when his fist made contact it was like giant bomb went off not sending Nomu flying, but rocketing into the air, and out of the U.S.J. Nomu shrunk the further her flew higher disappearing from their sights, but manages to shake the whole facility in the process.

It was over, most of the villains have been defeated, and the rest were running away, "It's over, come quietly, and-," "[Superman]," interrupted a robotic voice and the next thing All Might knew he was struck in the face. All Might was sent tearing through the grounds of the U.S.J. the students looked on in shock seeing All Might go down, "Hehe, hahaha, did you think we come here with a back up plan?" Tomura said mockingly. Izuku, Mineta, Tsuyu, and an injured Mr. Aizawa turned to see who was the one that struck All Might seeing a tall muscular man, he wore green stripped pants with wrist guards, he had very short red hair, with blank red eyes, and pointed ears.

"Let me introduce to you to a new associate of ours, please say hello to, A.M.A.Z.O." Tomura introduced, AMAZO lands down confronting All Might, "That was a strong hit, but how can you handle it?" All Might said planing to hit back. AMAZO stood there scanning All Might as he charged him, "[Martian Manhunter]," AMAZO said activating one of his stolen abilities, and turning himself invisible. All Might delivered the blow anyway thinking that the villain won't be able to dodge the blast. When the dust cleared All Might tried to search for AMAZO's body, but was shocked when he reappeared right in front of him, and struck him again. All Might staggers back from the blow, but rebalance himself, "[Flash]," AMAZO in a heartbeat struck All Might several times, All Might tries hitting back however AMAZO was going too fast.

AMAZO sucker punches All Might right in his chin making him spin around once, but then suddenly he was punched on the other side making him spin in the opposite direction, turns out while All Might spun that one time AMAZO ran across the world to land a powerful strike on All Might. "[Superman]," AMAZO then upper cuts All Might sending him rocketing straight up into the sky like Nomu, But this time AMAZO followed, flying just ahead of All Might, until he finally stopped ascending, and AMAZO smacked him back down.

There was a giant dust cloud when All Might crashed back down to Earth, but when it cleared everyone was shocked to see that All Might was having difficulty getting back up, "c'mon All Might get back up," Izuku said. All Might struggles to his feet, he spat out a trickle of blood from his mouth felling his power fading, "No, I will not lose because justice will prevail, PLUS ULTRA!" in last effort All Might charges at AMAZO his fist glowing with raw power. AMAZO stood there waiting for All Might to land his attack and when All Might was close enough AMAZO said two words, "[All Might]," he rose a hand and flicked his fingers sending All Might back.

All Might collapses to the ground shocking everyone that witnessed it, "_That villain, he used All For One, that can't be possible_," Izuku thought to himself, "At long last the symbol of peace is at my mercy," Tomura proclaimed, "AMAZO, it's time," Tomura ordered, AMAZO did as ordered hovering over All Might, "[Superman]," he said and his eyes started to glow, but then a sonic blast hit AMAZO blasting him away from All Might, "I don't think so!" Jiro shouted denying All Might's fate. AMAZO gets back up, but found himself unable to move, looking down he saw that his feet were frozen and the ice kept building up all over him only leaving his face exposed, "That will hold him," Shoto said, "[Flash]," AMAZO said and started vibrating himself building up heat to weaken the ice and busting himself free.

Jiro tried hitting him again only to be countered when AMAZO activated Black Canary's powers, a deafening scream was heard, so loud that it made Jiro's ears bleed, Shoto tries freezing him again, but AMAZO jumps up into the air and sonic blasted him. Looking on Izuku was speechless watching AMAZO display his vast mount of power, "How many quirks dose he have? it's unreal," he said. A giant cement wall rose up trying to hit AMAZO from below, however the super powered android punches the wall into pieces, he fires his heat ray vision down, Cementross forms another wall in defense, but is blow away. AMAZO swoops down picking Cementross up and then throws him into Snipe and Midnight who tried to stop him, Vlad king jumps down trying to surprise the villain, but AMAZO saw him a mile away, "[Green Lantern]," his fist glowed green and he summons a giant mace.

With Vlad King down the class of 1-A saw that the faculty was on the ropes, "How are we suppose to stop him?" Mina asked seeing the event go down from afar. With most of the school's faculty being beaten AMAZO went back to terminate All Might, but there was one man left standing to stop him, "Nuh-huh, Bizarro stop tin-man," Bizarro said, "What's this?" Tomura said curiously, "Where the hell did that guy come from?" Snipes asked trying to hold himself up. The two stood their ground until AMAZO shot out his heat rays so Bizarro shot his freeze rays the two beams collided and blew apart, AMAZO tried to scan through the smoke only for Bizarro to tackle him through it.

The two were now in fist as they crashed into the walls, "Who's that gentleman in the red cape," Nezu asked if anyone knows, til they saw the two fall through the ceiling, "They tearing this place apart," Midnight exclaimed seeing the destruction the two were causing. Bizarro tried punching AMAZO, but the android used All Might's powers flicking him away. Bizarro was sent flying until he lands down next to the schools faculty, "Ugh... me feel good, me thinks I still lose this," Bizarro said. Seeing that Bizarro needed help Izuku rushes towards AMAZO landing a strike on him, only to send him a couple of feet away, but made a shocking discovery. AMAZO's face came off revealing his metallic insides, "You're- you're a robot?" Izuku said in shock, AMAZO did not respond instead his eyes glowed red.

Izuku prepared to react getting to the red beams, but AMAZO used Green Lantern's ability to hold him in place, Izuku tried desperately to break free, but found himself looking into AMAZO's eyes until a bright beam shot AMAZO away freeing Izuku. Izuku looks over to where the beam came from and saw that it was Yuga that saved him, "Take this," Yuga said shooting out another beam. "[Martian Manhunter]," Amazo became transparent letting the beam go passed, but when he was about to turn solid again Bizarro stuck his fist where his chest is. Bizarro had now the chance and ripped his hand back out rendering AMAZO inoperable falling to his knees.

"We did it? we did it! we won!" Izuku proclaimed and soon everyone else started cheering, "That's what you all think, Kuogiri! time to go," Tomura said and both the two main villains disappeared, "What did he mean by that?" Momo asked, and then AMAZO's eyes started flashing. Everybody saw this, but not really knowing what it means, except Bizarro, "Uh-oh, tin-man go BIG boom," he address, "WHAT!? he's a bomb," Jiro exclaimed, "What are we gonna do?" Izuku asked all worried. Everyone tried to think of plan, but Bizarro already know what needed to be done, so he picks up AMAZO preparing to lift off, "Wait, what are you doing?" Izuku asked, Bizarro looks down to him looking into his eyes, "... Being hero," Bizarro stated and took off as fast as he could. Knowing the dangers of trying to save everyone Bizarro already made up his mind, because whenever he was in a tough situation like this, he always thinks to himself, what would Superman do?

Flying higher and higher everyone back down in the U.S.J. saw Bizarro shrink the further he went up and then the blast went off with everyone shielding their eyes to the bright light in the sky, when the flash faded nobody saw Bizarro. "He saved us," Jiro stated in complete shock, "He just wanted to be a hero, just liks the rest of us," Ochaco said all sadden, "Wait I think I see him," Kirishima pointed to the sky. Momo crated a pair of binoculars hoping to get a better look, "Is it him?" Ochaco asked, "Yes, but..." she stopped, "but what?" Izuku asked. Everyone just looked on now seeing that Bizarro was falling out of the sky then finally crashing back down to Earth with great impact causing a crater. Everybody ran to the crater seeing Bizarro knocked unconscious, Ochaco, and Jiro slide down kneeling to his side, "C'mon wake up, you can't be dead," Ochaco pleaded trying to wake Bizarro.

After a while it seem that Bizarro has given his life to save them, but they saw Bizarro opening his eyes, "Ooooh, did Bizarro do good?" he asked, "... Yeah, you did good," Ochaco gladly told him.

X

Later

The attack on U.S.J. was soon made public, people were asking how could something like this happen? who was responsible? and what was that giant flash of light above the U.S.J. building?

An interview was set up at the entrance of the U.A. Academy, there was a large crowd of news reporters and camera men all standing in front waiting to get answers, Nezu soon stepped up to the microphone, "I am aware of the events that happened at the U.S.J. facility, but I like everyone to know that the students were unharmed throughout the ordeal, and have actually helped apprehend the villains," Nezu stated. However a hand was raised in the crowd, "Yes, but was that flash that appeared over the building?" the reporter asked, "Yeah, and I also heard that there was stranger that actually helped stopped the villains' attack," another asked.

Nezu straighten his tie knowing exactly how to answer it, "Yes, there was a hero that risked his own life to save the faculty and the students, but even though he isn't licensed we offered him a chance to earn one here at the U.A. Academy," Nezu addressed.

X

Inside

As everybody has sat down in their seats Mr. Aizawa called for everyone's attention, "Alright class even though he may stand out from the rest of us, let's just welcome... *huff*... Bizarro," Mr. Aizawa annoyingly said. Bizarro enters the classroom with a U.A. uniform, but with his cape still on, "Booray for Bizarro!" he cheered.

The End


End file.
